Data centers typically establish tunnels as an overlay/transport mechanism between leaf nodes to provide transport for endpoint hosts. A tunnel is established between each pair of leaf nodes when each node is added. As the data center grows, tunnel management becomes increasingly difficult, since a full mesh of tunnels is maintained between larger numbers of leaf nodes.